When You Say Nothing At All
by Ali989969
Summary: Sookie has a hard day. Her bonded decideds to care for her to ease her body and mind. Canon Eric/Sookie. O/S. NSFW


**AN: This was posted previously as part of a compilation that I took down. I'm reposting cuz I wanna. The onlt think I remember about writing this as it was a test to myself, to see if I could write a whole story without dialogue. Credit to Alison Krauss and Union Station for the title and song that inspired this story.**

**When You Say Nothing At All**

I drive home from another hellish shift. I hate working Monday nights during football season. I know Sam has to do what's best for his business, but dollar pitcher specials combined with the new big plasma screen TVs that he invested in make for a rough shift for us poor gals waiting the tables.

Alcohol combined with the rowdiness that accompanies a bunch of guys watching football always causes an influx of inappropriate thoughts at best and downright disturbing thoughts at worst. "Fangbanging whore" is one of the nicer thoughts that was thrown out at me while I was running pitchers of Bud and Miller Light. If the game had gone into overtime and kept me past the normal closing time, I might have started crying.

I make my way into my living room and plop down on the old couch, close my eyes, and try to relax the muscles in my body as well as the shields in my mind. After a few deep breaths, I lean down to take off my black Nikes and white socks, wiggling my toes in pleasure at being off my feet at long last.

I feel concern flooding my bond with Eric and I'm just entirely too tired to send him back reassurance that I'm okay. He can tell that I'm not in mortal peril, but he doesn't it like it when I'm unhappy. I can't help but think about the awful things in people's heads that I wasn't able to block. You would think after a few years to get used to the idea, people would start accepting the vampires and the people who chose to cater to their needs or be in relationships with them. Calling someone like me, who has had committed relationships with a grand total of three men, two of which are vampires, a fangbanger, is the equivalent of calling someone who picks up a six pack of beer an alcoholic.

With my shields relaxed, I feel a void getting closer to the house and I stand, knowing Eric will be appearing on my porch very soon. It's comfortable to be in his presence after a night like this. His mind is blank to me, his arms are strong around me, his eyes are reassuring to me.

I open the door before he can knock and he opens his mouth to say something. I don't want to talk. I place to fingers over his lips to quiet him and take his hand, leading him into the house. Once he sits on the bed and our heights are a little more even, I lean in and replace my fingers with my lips. I run my fingers through his long blond hair and revel in the silky softness of the strands.

He pulls his head back from mine and looks in my eyes. I could get lost in the clear pools of blue that are his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak again and I, again, cover his mouth, shaking my head. I want to soak in the silence and mental peace that I get from being with him. I plead with him with my eyes and he gives me a small nod, understanding what I want. I duck down and kiss him again, pouring all the love and comfort I feel with him into both the kiss and our bond. When I pull back to take a breath, his fangs snick and his eyes are both hazy and on fire at the same time.

I pull off my Merlotte's t-shirt and toss it toward my hamper and slide my shorts down, so I stand in front of Eric in only my pretty purple lingerie. If possible, his fangs drop lower and he reaches up to run his cool hand over my torso, running his fingers from under my chin, to my collarbone, down the valley between my breasts, and stopping at the waistband of my panties, where he places his palm flat against my stomach. He follows his fingers with the gentle caress of his lips and smiles at the goosebumps that they leave in their wake.

I pull at the hem of his t-shirt and he lifts his arms so I can remove it. As soon as he's topless, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, so I have to sit on his lap, straddling his waist to be comfortable. He uses the opportunity to unclasp my bra and tosses it away before kissing me again.

There are few things that feel better than his bare chest, with it's light sprinkling of dark gold hair, pressed tightly against me. It's a strange sensation, knowing that, if he wanted, the muscles that run under that cool, strangely soft skin, could crush me and kill me, but he uses the restraint of centuries to use them for nothing more than to give me protection, comfort, reassurance, and pleasure. I pull away from his mouth and kiss my way down his neck. As I nip at his skin, I feel the growl build in his chest before I hear it. The vibrations feel amazing against me and he holds me tighter.

He twists on the edge of the bed and hovers over me when he lays me on my stomach. I look over my shoulder at him and he simply gives me a sweet smile before gathering my hair and moving it to the side so my back and neck are bare. He leans down and places a kiss at the nape of my neck and proceeds to cover every inch of my back with his lips. He sits up and uses his cool, strong hands to massage any tension I still have out of my shoulders and lower back. It feels so good that I can't help but moan as the stiffness leaves my body, making me feel like a limp noodle.

I turn over onto my back, with Eric's assistance, and look up at his face. His eyebrows are just a shade or two darker than his hair and there are flecks of turquoise in the irises of his clear, deep blue eyes. His nose is straight and proud, framed by well defined cheekbones. His upper lip is slightly thinner than his lower and his cleft chin is strong. He is truly a beautiful man and I cup his cheek in my hand, feeling the centuries-old stubble scratch against my palm as I lift my head to kiss him again and he slides his tongue between my lips, leisurely exploring my mouth.

His hands skim my sides, detouring at my breasts, cupping them and letting his fingertips tease my nipples to hardened, tight peaks. He removes his lips from mine and wetly kisses his way to what he has called the most beautiful breasts he has ever seen. His lips and teeth pluck at the buds and I squirm, wanting more and more. I reach between us and palm and stroke the hardness that is growing between us and smile when he moans against my skin.

He pulls me up so I'm sitting up and lifts me so I'm straddling him again. He stands with my legs wrapped around his slender hips and lays the most passionate kiss so far tonight on me. I twist my tongue between and around his fangs, allowing one of the lethal points to graze the inside of my lip. That little taste of blood is all it takes. He spins and lays me back down on the bed, pinning me down holding my hands over my head until I'm so dizzy from his kisses that I have to forcefully pull away. It's a shame oxygen is necessary, or I would never stop.

We grind our pelvises against each other, telling the other what we want and need with nothing more than physical cues. I tug my hands loose of his and slide down the bed, still underneath him. I grab the waistband of his jeans and flick open the button, then lower the zipper so slowly that there is a noticeable pause after each tooth separates. I flick my eyes back toward his face and see him watching me with the most intense expression. After the zipper is all the way down, I slide my hands down his sides and catch the pants with my fingers as they make their way down his legs. Since I can't slide any lower, the manages to get them the rest of the way off using his feet and I slide a little way back up. Black. Silk. Boxers. Fucking hell. Normally I love how they look on him, but they need to disappear. As soon as I take advantage of how his incredible ass feels under the slippery material.

After my tactile appreciation of his butt is complete, I push those down as far as I can I return quickly. I know what I want. From below, I take his erection into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the sensitive head and thick shaft. He closes his eyes for the briefest moment, and it seems like he's taking my request for silence as a personal challenge. He growls when I cup his balls in the hand that's not stroking what doesn't fit into my mouth. He whimpers when I switch up the amount of suction to get him to calm down when it felt he was getting a little too close. His fingers fist into the sheets. I have something else I want to try, but I want him on the very edge before I try it. A smirk ghosts over my lips when I wonder if he'll be able to stay quiet. I release his scrotum from my hand with a few gentle strokes and press my knuckles into the spot right behind it, at the same time opening and relaxing my throat as much as possible and take his cock deep. He doesn't bellow in Old Norse like he usually does when he comes, but the guttural groan that makes his whole body vibrate tells me he wants to. I lick and suck him clean after I swallow everything he gives me, and I feel him getting hard again, already. A vampire's rebound time is small.

He grasps me by my underarms and pulls me back up the bed. Dipping down, he kisses me deeply, tasting himself in my mouth. He scrapes the tip of on of his fangs over my tongue, taking another small taste of my blood. He kisses his way down, from my neck to my breasts and begins teasing them again. He loves drawing out my pleasure until I can barely stand it. I squirm underneath him, rubbing my thighs and wriggling my ass, trying to get some sort of friction where I want it most. He feels my weak attempts at satisfaction and lifts his face to smirk at me. Lowering his head again, he lets his fangs gently slip into the skin right above my left nipple. I gasp with the sting, then mewl at his strong suction on the sensitive skin.

After sealing the puncture wounds, he kisses and licks his way down my stomach, grasps the waist band of my panties with his teeth and yanks hard. I should know better than to wear underwear that I like around him. (I have more unmatched bras than I like to think about due to his ripping impulses). He lightly flicks his tongue through my wet folds and chuckles softly at the way my hips buck up and my hands go directly to his hair to keep him from pulling away.

He knows that I've had a hard night and keeps his teasing to a minimum, thankfully. He slides, one, then two long fingers into my soaking entrance and thrusts them in and out slowly as his tongue makes long slow swipes and quick little flicks at my clit, changing it up just enough to get me right to the edge and keep me hovering, teetering and about to fall over into the pleasure that only he can give me. He really is taking the silence as a personal challenge, only now, I'm the competitor.

I'm almost in sobs, wanting to crash and relax in the overwhelming bliss of my orgasm. One hand is grabbing my sheet, the other has to be pulling on his hair in a grip that can't be comfortable for him. He gives in, feeling my desperation flowing in waves through our bond and begins stroking that spot inside me that never fails to make me come. In less than a minute, he's still the owner of a perfect record and I'm shaking in grateful satisfaction.

Eric takes his time sliding back up my body and kisses me languidly, letting me taste myself on his lips. I never expected to like that, but it's actually a huge turn on now. He wraps his arms around me and rolls, pulling me on top of him, my legs splayed on either side of his. He sits me up and positions me over him. Adjusting my hips slightly, he lowers me onto his cock and we both moan with contentment. He still makes me feel fuller than I ever have before and he has told me in great detail that he likes how I feel around him. We're still for a few moments, just reveling in the feelings that we give each other.

I slowly start rocking my hips back and forth, just enjoying the feel of him inside me. His hands explore my body, making me feel like I have more erogenous zones than I thought. My spine and shoulder blades feel like they have a direct line to my core with the way he touches me. He sits under me and begins kissing my neck, giving me goosebumps, making me shiver. He nips at my earlobe and I jump and gasp. My rolling hips start moving faster and he grabs onto my hips to help me ride him in a rhythm that both of us enjoy. He thrusts under me, grinding me on the down-stroke so the base of his dick brushes against my nub and makes me gasp. He pulls a hand off my hip and lifts it to his mouth and I hear the tearing sound of his teeth ripping open his wrist. He holds it to my mouth and I suck as hard as I can, savoring the thick, rich spiciness of his blood and the effervescence of it as it makes it way into my blood stream, pulling my orgasm to the surface. As the waves of ecstasy wash over and over me, he leans in and sinks his teeth into my neck, starting another rush of rapture on top of the one that just abated. He pulls back after a few deep pulls and licks his marks, sealing them.

He lays back and I roll off him, then curl into his side, grateful for his cool skin against my overheated body. I rest my sweaty head on his shoulder and, again, revel in the silence I get with him. He turns his head and kisses my forehead, before tilting my head up to meet his eyes.

I smile softly and sleepily at him. "Thank you," I mouth to him, and let myself drift off to sleep.

**AN: I still didn't feel like re-editing. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
